Rainbowstar's Legacy (TROLLFIC WARNING!)
by YourDeadLitter-mateHollyleaf
Summary: Rainbowkit of ThunderClan, you average mary-sue, soon chosen as deputy, and then leader. Will ThunderClan be able to cope with the Mary Sue-ness of it all? Will her sister, Foxpaw be the sane villain of the story? Will Lionblaze Brush his teeth while eating a potatoe? Find out in "Rainbowstar's Legacy!" (TROLLFIC WARNING! BEWARE!)
1. Prologue: A Message of Stars

A small group of Starry cats gathered around a pool, gazing through its ripple-less shine. An image appeared, and whispers surrounded the cats. One of them, a flame-colored tom looked up, surprised.

"A prophecy!" He said.

Another, a blue-grey she-cat, nodded. "Indeed, Firestar: _A star-lit rainbow will drown in it's light all darkness, and quench the evil of the dreaded fox_."

"What does it mean?" Firestar asked.

"I am unsure. Only time will tell, though it may be about Rainbowkit."

"Perhaps."

A grey she-cat got up. "I will tell Jayfeather of this prophecy, Bluestar."

Bluestar nodded. "Of course, Yellowang."

The StarClan cats dispersed, going to do their normal things.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome, Rainbow-sue!

Rainbowkit smiled as she opened her eyes for the first time. Her mother, Cinderpelt, gazed in shock, "They're rainbow, just like your pelt!"

Rainbowkit smiled with glee, staring at her sister, Foxkit, who had opened her eyes moments earlier. They were a bright blue. She looked back at her mother, noticing her father, Lionblaze, right next to her. And next to him, the leader, Bramblestar, came in. He smiled, too.

Bramblestar looked at Rainbowkit. "Looking at the beauty of your eyes, and the fact that you're such a gorgeous kit, I must make you an apprentice 5 3/4 moons early!" He lept on the ledge, calling a meeting. When everyone was gathered, he made the announcement:

"Cats of ThunderClan! Since I want her an apprentice as soon as possible, I will not be using traditional words. Anyways, Rainbowkit, come forth. Though you are not six moons, you have shown yourself by having such a wonderful pelt and eyes that you are worthy of becoming an apprentice. You are now Rainbowpaw, and I will be your mentor!"

The cats gasped in shock, especially Foxkit. "Why don't I get to be an apprentice?" She asked from the crowd.

"Because you dumb!" Bramblestar replied, and Foxkit pouted.

Rainbwpaw raced out of camp, Bramblestar following close behind. She thought of going hunting, and smelt rabbit. She instantly got into a perfect hunters crouch, because she's perfect, and when she spotted it, lept, not giving the rabbit a chance to run away before she gave the killing bite. Of course, since Rainbowpaw was only a couple of days old, the rabbit was way bigger than her. She looked up, smiling, and began to come back to camp when five squirrels dashed out of random places. She jumped and bit again and again, and soon, she had killed them all.

Bramblestar just caught up to her, and gazed in shock at the amount of fresh-kill she had caught. "Did you just catch all of that by yourself?" Rainbowpaw nodded excessively.

"Then, by the looks of it, I will not need to train you in hunting. Besides, I didn't think I'd need to in the first place because you're so beautiful and perfect, and you-"

His words were cut off when a group of foxes landed on him, too much for him to handle. Rainbowpaw gazed in shock as her leader was mauled by the foxes, and she watched as blood splurged from all around Bramblestar. No. I will not cower. I will fight for my leader! With that thought, she lept on the foxes, each one at least ten times her size, and unsheathed her claws on them. She sank her teeth into one of the creatures, and caused it to run away. Because of her size, the foxes didnt notice her as she landed on the rest of them, and most fled away. The last one, she killed. But the foxes limp body wasnt the only one in the area, and Rainbowpaw gazed in shock at the motionless body of Bramblestar. Soon, though, he got up again and shook his fur, looking proudly at Rainbowpaw.

"Apparently no training is required for you." He looked toward the nearby camp and yowled, "I SHALL MAKE YOU A WARRIOR AT ONCE!"

Rainbowpaw purred as she and Bramblestar raced back to camp. Once more, Bramble star lept on the high-ledge and called a meeting, watching as cats gathered around him.

"I have gathered you here today for an important ceremony. Rainbowpaw has shown that she can fight and hunt as well as any warrior in this clan, including that she saved my lives from being destroyed by foxes, and I can think of no better time than to make her a warrior of ThunderClan!"

Cats gazed at their leader as if he'd gone mad, which he had, but they didnt reject his wishes.

"Rainbowpaw, I believe you have shown heat courage, and deserve to be a warrior. From this moment on, you will be known as Rainbowblaze! StarClan honers you for your courage and hunting ability, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!"

Rainbowblaze smiled gleefully as her clanmates cheered for her, including, reluctantly, Foxkit.

"May my absolute and utter perfection guide you all in the epicness which is ThunderClan!" Rainbowblaze said to her clanmates. They cheered even louder, but Foxkit had stopped. As Rainbowpaw made her way to the warriors den, her sister came up to her.

"Um... Rainbowki-er..blaze... How come you became a warrior so quickly and I well... Still aren't an apprentice..?" Foxkit tilted her head in a confused manner, but Rainbowblaze looked at her as if the answer was obvious.

"Well, it's because your not very fit to become a warrior, and I, well, am... Im sure you understand!" Rainbowblaze put on a smile, but Foxkit just stared at her.

Bramblestar interrupted the sisters and looked at Rainbowblaze with a gleeful expression. "I just talked to Squirrelflight and she said she would step down from her position as deputy so you can be the new one!"

Rainbowblaze had an ever-growing smile on her face as Bramblestar spoke. "I accept!" She said, throwing her paws around Bramblestar in a tight hug.

"Then I shall announce the news tomorrow. For now, get some rest. It's late, and you deserve it." Bramblestar padded away toward the leaders den.

Foxkit just stared at Rainbowblaze and Bramblestar. "You're kidding me..."


	3. Chapter 2: Badgers!

3 moons later...

As the youngest deputy ever, the first announcement at the gathering was an outrage! But, after seeing the rainbow pelt of Rainbowblaze, the other clans went into a trance and excepted her. Rainbowblaze naturally knew how to be the deputy and was the best hunter in the clan. Also, her sister, Foxkit, was turned to Foxpaw early because she was related to Rainbowblaze.

Rainbowblaze finished appointing the day's patrols, and lept down. She was met by Foxpaw, who was, unusually, smiling at her.

"You, know, Rainbowblaze, I've been thinking, and well, I've decided that you're a really good sister. I mean, two days old and already deputy? Who can beat that!?" Foxpaw was giving a friendly smile to Rainbowblaze, which made her happy.

"Thank you. And, I know!"

Foxpaw continued, "Im sorry for the way I acted when you became a warrior. I was too wound up in wanting to be a warrior myself that I forgot how proud I was of my sister.."

Before Rainbowblaze could reply, a badger came out of no where, leaping toward the ThunderClan cats. Rainbowblaze jumped on one, sinking her theeth into its throat, the warm blood on her tounge. It fell over, dead, bit there were still five left. And three of them were going for Bramblestar! They all jumped on the leader before Rainbowblaze could react. Then, another jumped on her! She was too small to get out it's grasp, when suddenly, an orange streak came across the clearing, knocking the badger off her. Rainbowblaze stood up, shaking her pelt, and looked to the cat who had saved her. Her eyes widened as she recognized the cat.

Foxpaw!

She truly loved her sister. She was not rainbow, not even close, but she was still perfect. Rainbowblaze purred, and, together, the two sisters killed the badger attacking them, the badger attacking the other warriors, and the entire clan helped to defeat the one on Bramblestar.

"Is he okay?" Lionblaze asked.

Bramblstar's body twitched before he stood up again, shaking his bloodstained pelt. "Still got three," he said, referring to the amount of lives he had.

The clan gasped. "Only three?" Rainbowblaze asked, staring at her leader in shock. He nodded. He then looked at Foxpaw proudly.

"Though, we might not have had such a victory without Foxpaw's bravery. I must make her a warrior!" The leader jumped on the high ledge, performing the ceremony.

"Foxpaw has shown bravery in her actions, and I think it is essential that we make her a warrior immediately! Foxpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Foxstrike! StarClan honers your bravery and courage and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!"

"Foxstrike! Foxstrike! Foxstrike!" The clan cheered her name as the newly named Foxstrike puffed out her chest proudly. Rainbowblaze padded up up to her sister, a huge smile on her face.

"Congrats!" She said to her.

"Yah... You know, since im related to such an awesome sister, I must be pretty awesome too!" Foxstrike said.

Rainbowblaze nodded slowly, "Perhaps. But you'll never be as awesome as me!" She nudged her sister gently.

"Want to go hunting?" Foxstrike asked.

"Sure. Lets see who can catch the most prey!"

The two bolted out of camp, soon catching 3 deer, 2 eagles, 1 minnow, 8 squirrels, 5 mice, 6 thrushes, and 2 black birds. Rainbowblaze had more by one squirrel, but Foxstrike had caught up with another mouse, making 28 pieces of prey. They brought it back to camp, where the kits dug in and elders carried it to their dens.

They ventured out of camp again, not watching where they were going, and ended up on ShadowClan territory. Foxstrike stopped.

"Wait.. This isn't familiar territory!" She sniffed the air, then looked at Rainbowblaze. "We're on ShadowClan territory!"

"Uh oh... We should probably get back to camp before a patrol spots us..." Rainbowblaze said warily, her beautiful rainbow head switching back and forth at the land around her. She didn't want to run into a patrol.

Before they could run back to their own territory, they bumped into a ginger Tom.

"Just what do you think you're doing on ShadowClan territory?"


End file.
